


【jaydick】反客为主

by SanDouhan



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Dick Grayson is carnal, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 你的男朋友比你更想榨干对方
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【jaydick】反客为主

“欢迎光临！” 店门被推开后电子门铃便响起来，柜台后的中年男人从色情杂志上抬起头，看向门口探进半个身子的年轻人。身材算得上魁梧，个头与门框该是堪堪平齐但还是稍稍弯了腰走进来，红色的兜帽盖住了黑色的短发，眉头压低，蓝色的眼睛望了一眼柜台，就飘向了琳琅满目的货架。  
中年男人收回了目光，和往常一样，继续看着报纸上曲线傲人的乌拉圭美女。只是他悄然打开了闭路电视，时不时抬眼盯着店。那个年轻人在情趣内衣和避孕套所在的货柜前停了一会儿，随意地看了一眼后转向另一侧货架，猛然怔住，径直走向了悬挂放置的道具区。  
各色形状的假阳具、不同颜色的跳蛋，甚至功能各异的飞机杯，杰森下意识的吞了口唾沫，情不自禁地上手摸了摸一件的黑色的猫耳套装。黑色的肛塞后面连缀着一条长长的泛着光的黑色尾巴，吊牌上还写着买一套送专用润滑液一罐。他将猫耳套装取下来，脑海里似乎已经浮现出迪克戴着猫耳，满脸绯红的模样。  
“这个多少钱？”猫耳套装被摆在柜台上，店主抬起头，端详起杰森严肃的面容，扁平的嘴唇砸吧了一下，问:“您满21岁了吗，先生？”  
“嗯？”杰森愣了一下，忽然想起自己可不是什么购物广场，尴尬挠了挠头，“这些不是给我买的。”  
店主无奈地摇摇头，从柜台下取出一罐润滑液，熟练地将它们装进包装袋:“注意安全，小伙子。”说着接过杰森递来的纸币，将包装袋交给杰森。  
回去的路上，杰森把那兜非法购买的成人用品揣在他的夹克里，思绪却好像已经飞到了几百米外的地方。他会在公寓里等着，等着那个人的回来，然后让这些东西在他身上大放光彩。想到这儿，杰森的身体越来越热，直到他回到公寓，和那堆东西一起摔进床垫，他的脸还在烧着。  
“你今天没出去吗？”迪克看见杰森正坐在床上发呆，就和他早上离开的时候一样。“给你买了东西。”迪克正要脱掉外套，却看见杰森缓慢地从床头柜里拖出来一只粉红色袋子。他把衣服挂在衣架上，疑惑地走近，在确认那是什么后，笑着在床边坐下。  
“我想看你穿这个。”杰森紧紧地盯着那双有些迟疑的眼睛，生怕迪克开口拒绝。但他并没有，只是笑了笑，径直走去了洗手间。  
所以……这算是同意了吗？杰森听见哗哗水流声，才开始脱掉剩下的衣服。等迪克赤条条地走出来，看见同样的杰森倒是并不意外。  
“给我看看是什么？”迪克爬上了床，坐在杰森对面。  
杰森小心翼翼地拆开淡粉色印花的塑料包装袋，取出其中早已盘装好的猫耳、尾巴肛塞以及带有一定催情成分的润滑液。他将这些道具一一摆在迪克的面前，头低垂下去，但还能看见他脸颊上的红晕。  
迪克微笑，随意拿起润滑液又抓住肛塞。杰森顺着迪克的手指向上看去，他的脸颊上也透着淡淡的红色，而他的眼里丝毫看不出紧张的意思，好像换了一个人一样，反而显现出轻车熟路的淫荡。  
迪克趴伏在杰森膝盖前，身体向前挪动，整个头都钻进了杰森的两胯间。噗啾——杰森被这响亮的声音惊得瑟缩了一下，分不清那声音是从迪克含住自己龟头的嘴里发出的，还是那只被挤出一大股润滑液的瓶子。迪克单手扣上润滑液的盖子扔在一边，就开始用手指做初步的扩张。而上边的嘴也没有停下，温暖潮湿的口腔包裹住他的阴茎的一半，缓慢地舔过每一个缝隙。  
“呜哦……”杰森忍不住揪住迪克的头发，连脚趾都抠紧了床单，这对第一次体验口交的他来说实在太过了。  
杰森的整个阴茎和那条尾巴肛塞一同被塞进温热的肉口袋，迪克发出一声闷哼，但很快就开始快速吞吐起来，他的手指也没有停下——一边按住肛塞反复抽插，一边撸动自己的阴茎。  
“呃啊……”杰森粗喘了一口气，迪克就向上瞟了他一眼，笑眼迷离，啵的一声，短暂地放过了半勃起的阴茎。杰森才松开揪住他头发的手，支住自己腰后的床垫。迪克拿过那只猫耳朵戴上头，卡在耳后，双手就落下来搭在杰森肩上，讨好地叫了一声:“喵呜！”  
“你到底是谁？”还没等回复，迪克整个人都爬上杰森的身体，毛茸茸的尾巴扫过杰森的大腿内侧引来一阵颤抖。迪克低下头含住杰森的嘴唇，开始肆无忌惮地吮吸，轻轻地啮咬。  
药物成分的确让迪克兴奋不少，他感觉到内壁在不断吸紧肛塞以解决深处滋生的痒意。他垂下头，靠在他的脖颈上摩擦，双手也自然下垂把住杰森的胸肌，撩拨起了他的乳头。  
“你真是……欠操！”肛塞被狠狠地拔了出来，连带出了不少润滑液，把迪克的大腿根都打湿了。迪克哼了一声，透过颈窝的缝隙，看见杰森已经勃起的阴茎，他摇动屁股，挪动到它的上方，看见透明粘液滴落在杰森的龟头上，就缓慢地坐了下去。  
感觉到被冷淡了一会儿的阴茎突然被吮吸起来，杰森发出沉闷的吼声，怒气冲冲地拽住迪克的头发，却看见那张早已沉浸在欲望的脸上淡淡的笑意。  
迪克索性将全部的体重都压在杰森身上，把他按进柔软的床垫里，扭动着屁股吞进更多。杰森只能握住迪克的腰，那里的肌肉都在兴奋地发抖，可见他有多么享受。  
“我的确不是什么不谙世事的小绵羊，让你失望了，小翅膀。”迪克开始缓慢地抬起屁股又坐下，吞吃他的阴茎。啪啪的脆响中还有液体飞溅，把他们之间的皮肤也变得湿漉漉的。缓慢的进程只持续了不到一分钟，迪克就已经变得急不可耐，加快抽动起来。肿胀的阴茎随着他的上下不断拍击在他的小腹上，而他的呻吟也更加不需要刻意控制，灭顶的快乐好像要把他吞噬了。  
杰森只能木讷地享受，他能感觉到在顶到某处时，迪克的大腿内侧都在颤抖。而在反复地插入后，他的内部也渐渐绞紧，向杰森索要灌溉。  
“呜呜……”白色的浊液喷溅而出飞到杰森的下巴上，而迪克则颤抖着接受内部喷涌的液体。他脱力地趴在杰森身上，又恢复了平日的温柔，亲吻起来杰森，顺带舔去了他下巴上的精液。  
“我还想要。”杰森感觉到迪克在他耳边低语。


End file.
